


(Not) Alone

by masons_tired



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Being social is hard ok, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Miyamura Izumi is not ok, Miyamura Izumi needs a hug, he really needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masons_tired/pseuds/masons_tired
Summary: Miyamura Izumi’s never been good at socializing. Frankly he kind of sucks at it, and that often times leaves him cripplingly alone. Until he isn’t.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	(Not) Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really just wanted a character exploration of Miyamura Izumi and I couldn’t find one that fit what I was looking for so this happened. I might write more in this fandom simply because there isn’t much and I want to read it so iI might write it for myself just to have it there.

Miyamura Izumi had never been good at expressing how he felt. At first it was just shyness, but that shyness left unchecked for far too long morphed into an _inability_ to interact with others, to put it simply, he was extremely awkward. And when he was young that had been ok, as a 6 or 7 year old he didn’t really need anyone except his mother and father but once junior high hit, Izumi was slammed in the face by his social inadequacy.   
  
His long hair hid his face from view and his apathetic expressions pushed people away. Everyone looked at him and thought ‘gloomy’ they looked and saw a blank slate where a kid should’ve been and it freaked them out. It freaked them out enough to bully him for it. Often times he’d come to school to find his desk graffitied and his uwabaki thrown away. The most notable incident being when a boy from an upper year pushed him down the last couple steps on the stairs. Izumi had landed straight on his wrist and had to be taken to the hospital, where he found out it was snapped clean through. That’s when the piercings started.  
  
Now when he had a hard time, he’d take a needle to his ear or mouth and drive in a new piercing. He relished in the pain the needle brought him and loved the sense of freedom nonconformity gave him. But sadly, in Japanese culture, piercings and tattoos have a bad connotation, a Yakuza connotation. Now, when people saw him they didn’t only think ‘gloomy’ they thought ‘dangerous’ and ‘scary’. This turned out to be much worse. Where before there were certain people who would smile at him in the halls, (even though they never interacted with him) now people whispered about him in the halls. Whispered about how he was a Yakuza and how he’d killed people and sold drugs(this only got worse the first time people saw his tattoos).  
  
Then came Shindo. He was brash, he was loud and he was definitely _annoying_ but more importantly, he was completely unafraid of Izumi and the reputation he’d built. And Izumi loved him for it. Izumi looked at Shindo and saw a man that would be his best friend through his ups and downs, his wrongs and rights and he relished in it. If this boy was going to be unafraid of him, if this boy was going to stick by him he would, for the first time ever, be wholeheartedly himself.  
  
Then high school came, and Shindo went to a different school and once again Izumi found himself alone. Once again he was relegated to gloomy. He wore glasses that shaded his eyes, had hair that went to his shoulders(to hide his piercings) and always wore his winter uniform, even in the heat of summer. The cycle repeated, people saw him, saw his apathetic gaze and didn’t understand and they feared that, because what are human beings if not fearful of the unknown.  
  
Then came Souta. Izumi had been minding his business walking around after school, wearing all his piercings on display, when he saw a little boy trip and fall. He saw the boy land on his face and rushed over to help. He picked him up and saw that it was nothing but a nosebleed but offered to walk him home anyways. Then he met Hori. Of course he’d met Hori before, in school they’d had brief interactions, just the other day he’d handed her her phone back when she’d dropped it. But this was really meeting _Hori_ , not the front she put up at school.  
  
She was brash and loud and _rude_ , but she was kind and she didn’t judge based on appearances. She looked at Izumi and saw a person, a person she didn’t know but would like too. And that baffled Izumi. Besides Shindo he’d never had anyone want to know him, want to look at him past their initial ‘gloomy’ assumption. It was thrilling. She saw him and in turn he saw her. Saw her when she raged, saw her when she loved Souta more than life, saw her when she got overly excited about cleaning and sales. He saw her when she couldn’t stop saying ‘Baka’ and he saw her when she loved him.  
  
He saw her when she looked at him like he was the sun and he _basked_ in it, because he looked at her like she was the very earth. Like she was home and inviting and nurturing, because she was. To Miyamura Izumi there had never been anyone who felt so much like home and he knew there’d never be anyone else who did. So when he cut his hair and showed his tattoos off for this first time, when he walked around unabashedly holding her hand with all 9 piercings in he wasn’t afraid. He wasn’t afraid, because he knew she’d always be home, someone he could go back to. And when Miyamura Izumi eventually asked Hori Kyouko to be Miyamura Kyouko he wasn’t afraid, because he knew deep down in his heart he would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Uwabaki’ are slippers or shoes one wears inside of a building where outside shoes aren’t permitted ex. Houses, schools and certain companies


End file.
